dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Black TALL Man 2
Black TALL Man 2 is a 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is a sequel to the 2014 DCOM, "Black TALL Man" and the second installment to the Black TALL Man Movie Series. It stars Anna Nisbet and Jincz. It premiered at October 30, 2015 and earned 7.1 million viewers. Plot Chapter 1: Prologue The movie starts out when Lauren's (Anna Nisbet) Volvo is parked at the head of Kate's driveway, stopped by a fallen tree. Lauren walks down a path to Kate's home. On the way, Lauren passes another car (perhaps owned by CR, but this is never confirmed). Once making it to Kate's home, Lauren finds that she is not there. She investigates the house to find it very disheveled—furniture is strewn about, windows are open, etc. Lauren also finds many drawings and wall-scratchings hinting at the Slender Man. In searching, Lauren finds a key which allows her to unlock Kate's bedroom upstairs. Inside, she sees walls textured entirely with drawings and scratchings of Kate's, hinting that the way to safety involves reaching a radio tower visible in the distance. On Kate's desk is a paper with writing. After picking up this paper, Lauren hears a long, drawn-out scream coming from the woods behind Kate's house. Lauren goes to investigate, and finds three generators along the way. A burning presence presses down on her, as if she isn't completely alone. Lauren finds a burnt house near the end of her trip, black and lifeless. Investigation discovers Charles Matheson Jr. standing in a single corner. He is decayed and starved of all recognizable features. As she goes to see who she is dealing with, the camera flickers several images and then the figure is gone. When at last she arrives at the entrance to Oakside park, she enters the area and the level transitions. Chapter 2: The Eight Pages Stepping out of the small building, Lauren explores Oakside park looking for Kate, whom she believes to be the source of the scream she heard at the end of the previous chapter. Along the way, she collects eight of the pieces of paper with Kate's mad scribblings on them, and is harassed by the Slender Man. After collecting the 8th page, the Slender Man attempts to grab her, but she breaks free and dashes off through the forest in a blind panic. Chapter 3: Into The Abyss Lauren awakes in a field in Oakside Park, near the Kullman Mining facility. As she explores the closed valley, she finds that she must enter a dark tunnel into a mountain that, as is alluded to in a collectible newspaper article, was created by Kullman Mining Co. after purchasing mineral rights from the owners of Oakside Park. As she enters, Lauren sees a sign that instructs that in the event of a power outage, six generators must be activated in order to power the emergency lift and escape. As she powers the generators, she realizes that she is being chased by the Chaser, a terrifying figure in a white hoodie with a mask (who is later revealed to be Kate as a proxy). During this, she is also harassed by the Slender Man. As all six generators are activated, Lauren activates the lift and is risen to the top of the shaft, thus transitioning to Chapter 4. Chapter 4: Flashback After making her way out of the mine, Lauren is allowed again to briefly explore the beautiful landscape as she collects evidence relating to Kate. As she traverses, she finds a small building, inside which there is a TV with a girl scribbling on a sheet of paper. The video is of Kate, and triggers level four. The player is Kate, who has to secure her home from the Slender Man. During this process, she sees the Slender Man and tries to hide in her room. She is confronted by the Slender Man, which causes her to crash out of her bedroom window, ending Chapter 4 and the video recording simultaneously. Chapter 5: The Arrival After the flashback ends, Lauren makes her way up the mountain and through a cave, where she realizes the surrounding forest has been set on fire. She charges toward the radio tower that she thinks will save her from the Slender Man. Along the way she dodges flames, falling trees, and a very aggressive Slender Man. As she enters the tower, the door slams shut. A loud pounding is heard, presumably the Slender Man having just been locked out behind her and trying to get in. Ahead lies a locked door, where a key must be found to unlock it. After finding it, footsteps can be heard and Lauren is forced to proceed to a dead-end hallway. The leading door slams behind her and as she reads the writing etched on the wall, she realizes that Kate is going to be the one to kill her—that the voice of her only real friend has told her to do it (it is presumed that this friend is the Slender Man, who has warped her mind and driven her insane). Slender Man angry Lauren walks to the end of the hall where the charred corpse of a man, presumed to be CR, is lying next to a video camera. As Lauren plays the audio on the camera, she hears CR trying to convince Kate to do something, most likely commit suicide with him, as evidenced by note No. 13 and the fridge note from 'Prologue'. Kate screams that she can't, and runs away. CR then says sorry to someone, and starts screaming. After a while, a woman, presumably Kate, starts laughing. The audio ends suddenly. The fire near the door where Lauren entered is blown out, and the door can be heard opening and footsteps are heard. The camera, near dead, begins to flash of incoherent shapes and loud noises while the decaying figure is Charles Matheson Jr. closes in on Lauren. Waking up in a basement, Lauren finds herself with an almost dead camera battery. A quick inspection of the room, gives her a close look at Charlie, who is guarding the stairs that lead up to the rest of the mysterious setting. Attempting to rush up the stairs will be obviously hindered. Exploration instincts kick in and Lauren finds a nearly burnt notebook and one last printed email from CR. She looks again and Charlie is gone, allowing access to the upper floor. She finds, however, she is back in the burnt house from the prologue, replaced by the crying of Kate. Navigating the hallways, Lauren comes face to face with her friend, and a single attempt to get any closer results in her ultimate demise as a sudden switch from Kate to The Chaser in a single instant. And before long, the camera is shown the view of Lauren's legs vanishing slowly from view as her body is dragged away. And then nothing as the game ends and the credits roll. Chapter 6: Genesis It takes place before 'Flashback'. In it, Kate is wandering around a park at night, when she finds a page with disturbing images and text on it. Slender Man begins to stalk her. When Kate finds all of the Eight pages scattered around the park, Slender Man catches up to her. However, rather than abducting her, he simply says, "I have plans for you, Kate." Chapter 7: Homestead Carl Ross is doing his research about Charlie's disappearance. While investigating the Matheson's Farmstead, CR is chased by Charlie, now turned into a Proxy, while discovering evidence that the Matheson have been watched by Slender Man for generations. Chapter 8: Memories This chapter is basically Charlie playing in the beach with his family having a picnic. Charlie spots a trail of toy trains that lead him to the woods. His parents eventually start calling for him after Charlie grabs the last piece of the toy train. Charlie realizes that something is stalking him and begins to look for a way out, only to find a dead end and be captured by Slender Man, while screaming for help. Cast *Anna Nisbet as Lauren *Jincz as Kate/The Chaser *Riker Lynch as Slender Man *Austin Mahone as Carl Ross *Corey Fogelmanis as Charlie Trivia *This movie is based off the popular game, Slender: The Arrival *This is only DCOM so far that features chapters Spin-Off On June 27, 2016, it was announced that Disney Channel is currently developing a spin-off based on the character, "Kate". The film is currently under-titled as "Kate's Comeback". Jincz has sign on to play as Kate again for the spin-off. However, the project has been abandoned but it was revived again on March 10, 2018. The film will be titled “KATE” and the story will follow the origin of Kate and how the story linked up to Black TALL Man 2. The film is currently developing and will go into pre-production around September 2018. Sequel On March 10, 2018, Disney Channel announced that a sequel film, Black TALL Man 3. Category:Movies Category:Cyrus Uy Category:Wiki Content Category:Black TALL Man 2